


袅袅（16）

by c_petrichor



Category: 83 line - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_petrichor/pseuds/c_petrichor





	袅袅（16）

Alpha澈 × Omega 特

私设很多且OOC

年下预警/年龄差预警

朴正洙的腿搭在金希澈大腿上，手环着他的脖子，头埋在他肩窝里，嘟嘟囔囔地撒娇：“也没待几分钟，怎么就被咬那么多个包呢，怎么都不去咬你。”

金希澈拿着棉签温柔地给朴正洙涂药，调侃他：“你的血香呗，如果我要是蚊子啊，你早就被我榨干了。”

“母蚊子才吸血呢。”朴正洙亲了金希澈颈侧一口，“而且母蚊子吸血是要回去喂给它孩子的，你吸了我的血还想喂给谁？”

朴正洙这么猝不及防的亲吻，把金希澈刚压下去的火给撩上来了，他也不刻意掩饰，任由信息素渐渐飘出来，然后若无其事地继续给朴正洙上药。

朴正洙立马坐直了身子，脚往回缩了缩，娇嗔地看了一眼身边的Alpha：“你怎么做到每时每刻都在耍流氓的？”

金希澈抓住了朴正洙嫩白的脚踝，凑到他耳边，轻轻吹了口气，然后说：“那你又是怎么做到每时每刻都在撩拨我的？”

朴正洙脸红着否认：“我没有啊。”

金希澈把药膏和棉签放回茶几，然后慢慢趋向朴正洙，顺势压倒他。

“你下次口是心非的时候，记得收一下信息素哦，不然总是会被我抓包，小笨蛋。”

朴正洙臊得不知道该说什么，眼睛四处乱瞟，手上无意识地扯了扯金希澈的袖子，嘟着嘴假意斥责：“叫哥啊，金希澈。”

金希澈手游走在朴正洙的腰侧，轻轻揉捏着那处的软肉，倒是非常痛快地叫了一声：“哥。”

朴正洙反而不好意思了，金希澈这饱含情欲的嗓音说出了平常都不用的称呼，让他羞得直接用双手捂着脸，也不说话。

金希澈轻笑着移开他的手，俯首亲吻他的脸，用舌尖轻舔他的鼻尖，引来Omega的嘤咛。随后温柔地含住他的双唇，在朴正洙主动伸出软舌的时候，又恶作剧般悄悄用力咬了一下他的下唇。

朴正洙的后庭已经开始分泌黏液，尚未得到宠幸的下半身急急地贴到Alpha身上蹭了蹭，意乱情迷的眼神勾得金希澈心里发颤。

金希澈坐起了身，二话不说地就把朴正洙从沙发上公主抱了起来，不到两秒就被放在了沙发边的地毯上。

“我看你家这毯子上的拉花不爽很久了，今天一定要把它弄乱。”

朴正洙用腿勾着金希澈，把他拉近自己，隔着Alpha的衣服，在他胸上打着圈。

“那明天你自己重新把它拉出花来，要有五片大花瓣的。”

金希澈脱了衣服，开始在朴正洙身上作乱，嘴里还调戏着他：“难道不是躺在它上面的正洙哥~把它弄乱的吗，怎么还拉我做苦力帮你复原。”

说到正洙哥的时候，把“哥”字拉得无限长，还变着调着重强调。

朴正洙搂紧了金希澈，顺势就带着他翻了个身，得意洋洋地笑：“现在是谁躺在地毯上？”

说完便扯下了金希澈的裤子，用手握住了那涨得粗硬的分身，轻轻撸动着。

金希澈正闭着眼感慨于Omega的手心过于软嫩，就感觉到自己的下体进入了一个更柔软潮湿的地方。他睁开眼微微抬着头，看到朴正洙趴在自己腿间，嘴里鼓鼓的，头还一上一下晃动着，瞬间血脉贲张，释放出高浓度的信息素来。

朴正洙被熏软了身子，嘴里的动作也持续不下去，离开了金希澈的下体。金希澈正想和他换个位置，好好服侍一下Omega，却不曾想朴正洙自己急不可耐地半脱了裤子就扶着金希澈的下身坐了下去。

金希澈抚着爱人已经汗湿了的鬓角，嗅着空中香甜浓郁的气息，紧紧盯着眼前人因为娇喘而微张的嘴，想到几分钟前这张小嘴还含着自己的东西，越发抑制不住，狠狠地挺了几下腰。

朴正洙正好自己动得腰酸，累得离开Alpha的身体，躺倒在一旁。金希澈吻了吻他，温柔地拿回主动权，走到朴正洙背后。Omega已经自觉地换成了跪趴的姿势，金希澈也正好跪在他双腿间，从背后深深刺入。

“澈……澈……嗯……”

朴正洙呻吟着，嘴边溢出对金希澈满心的喜欢。

金希澈看了看朴正洙脚下的地毯，总怕它不够柔软，保护不了Omega娇嫩的膝盖。

“不然我们还是到沙发上去，地板太硬了，地毯又薄，我怕你腿受伤。”

朴正洙被冲撞得语调都变了，无法在快感中保持清醒，轻喘着回应：“没事……地板再硬……也没有你硬……啊……”

金希澈被朴正洙随口说出的荤话弄得更加来劲，腰一次比一次猛地挺着，还极具情色地把吻落在他的脊背上，挺一次就吻一下。

朴正洙手肘撑着地，被越来越高的频率顶得有些晕眩。Alpha的信息素紧紧包裹着他，后穴的饱涨让他除了娇喘再也发不出别的声音。金希澈还总是不轻易放过他，时而奋力冲撞那一点，时而又避着，让他的情欲像是达到了顶峰却又总是落下了一些。

Omega的手胡乱地在地毯上抹来抹去，地毯上自己辛辛苦苦用吸尘器拉出来的花早已面目全非，正想开口找金希澈算账，又被顶弄得连连呻吟，身下的脆弱也被Alpha握着，极尽温柔地揉捏抚弄，竟是再也说不出一句话来。

最终朴正洙射了出来，白浊斑斑点点地缀在地毯上。

金希澈正被身下的爱人突然地夹紧给弄得下体愈发酸胀，却突然发现朴正洙不仅泄了出来，生殖腔也偷偷地打开了。那柔软的开口诱惑着Alpha粗壮的顶端，金希澈用尽最后一丝理智在快感达到巅峰之时赶忙抽了出来，泄在朴正洙的小腿肚上。

金希澈看到自己白浊旁边是刚才让自己爱人备受折磨的蚊子包，笑着用指尖揩去精液时故意碰了碰那个泛红的包，引来朴正洙的强烈不满。

“走开……好痒啊……”

金希澈用纸巾擦了擦手，也一起躺倒在地毯上，从后面搂着朴正洙，啃了一口他的腺体，语气中的笑意明显：“要不是我定力好，正洙哥刚才差点就要被我完全标记了知道不？”

朴正洙翻了个身面对着金希澈，啄了他下巴一口，贴着他的胸膛，有点害羞地转移话题：“你还是不要叫我哥了，听着怎么那么羞耻……”

金希澈用手指绕着朴正洙有些长的头发发尾，宠溺地说：“好，都听你的。正洙是不是有点喜欢我？不然怎么才做了一次生殖腔就打开了？”

朴正洙往金希澈怀里更靠近了一点，生怕被金希澈看到自己现在的模样，声音也变得羞怯了起来：“不只一点喜欢你。”

停顿了几秒，又补充了一句。

“很喜欢很喜欢你。”

身边的恋人翻了个身，又把他压在身下，发出禽兽一般的眼神信号，手也抚上他的缨红。

“刚才光顾着后面了，现在前面也要照顾一下。”

朴正洙羞得大叫：“金希澈！明天你给我好好在家洗地毯！”

金希澈凑到他耳边，轻轻用牙齿啃噬了一番他的耳垂，然后笑着说：“我也非常喜欢，非常喜欢，非常喜欢你，比你还多一个喜欢。”

朴正洙投降了。

第二天金希澈本想带着朴正洙出去约会，也正是因为此才推了暑期社会实践的汇报会，可是两人因为一夜放纵第二天睡到大中午不说，金希澈还被朴正洙拽着作苦力，一个下午都在帮朴正洙一起清扫他家。

金希澈一个大少爷苦哈哈地手洗了地毯，朴正洙还装凶地说：“不要以为这样就可以了，等地毯干了你还得过来把它拉出花来。”

金建熙发来短信说他们的汇报果然得了一等奖，晚上出去造作庆祝一番。这下晚上的约会也泡汤了，金希澈嘟着嘴和朴正洙抱怨，却被朴正洙拍了拍肩膀让他快去和同学们庆祝。

“反正我们俩什么时候都能约会呀。”

金希澈一秒被顺毛，开心地聚会去了。

金希澈出门的时候还是个活泼朝气的大学生，回来就变成了一身酒气的小醉鬼。朴正洙捂着鼻子催着他去洗澡，偏偏金希澈恃宠而骄地一个劲往朴正洙身上蹭。

“正洙~正洙~”

“我在呢，乖，你先去洗澡。”

金希澈摇摇头，搂紧朴正洙，脸贴着他的，耳鬓厮磨。

“正洙，要和我保证，以后只有我一个小男孩。不然我就……”

“嗯？不然你就怎么？”

“我就哭给你看！”金希澈搂着朴正洙蹦蹦跳跳的，催促着他，“快说嘛快说嘛！”

天呐，金希澈平常就够粘人的了，没想到喝醉了酒更是变得又奶又娇，他只好连声哄着：“好好好，我只喜欢希澈，只有希澈是我的小男孩。”

“正洙不可以和别人好。”

“嗯，不会的。”

唇边瞬间沾满了酒气，光明正大偷亲的人脸红红的，还盯着他傻笑。

真是，怪心动的。  



End file.
